The Darksiders
by Infernokota
Summary: Temporary Hiatus. "We are a team consisting of: a world destroyer, a Captain America and Hulk love child, a DC superheroin reject, a spooky vigilante, a lovable/hateable womanizer, a world-renown killer, and a S.H.I.E.L.D gimmick stealer." "Your point?" "Hm? I don't know, seemed relevant at the time."


**"You love flowers, but you cut them. You love animals, but you eat them. You tell me you love me, so now I'm scared.**

**-Anonymous **

**Disclaimer: I co-own the team and that's pretty much it.**

**Undisclosed Location.**

The scientists bustled around, flipping this device or that. In the center of the cluster fuck a large muscular man with short cropped blonde hair stood in front of a large tube with a window.

The scientist looked at the man worriedly,

"You sure you want to do this Sarge?" the larger man smiled,

"You said that you guys are getting closer right?" the smaller man frowned uneasily,

"We said that the last time too, and the last guy is in a mental hospital."

"Well, let's not put me in an asylum, eh?"

"You don't understand; no one has redone the Captain's formula in seventy years. It just can't be done."

"Well, seventieth times a charm."

"Sir, we're ready." One of the other scientists said to the head scientist who grunted in frustration.

"Fine. But if you die, I will bring you back and kill you again."

The soldier stepped into the tube, it shutting behind him. Giving him a thumbs up, the scientist pulled a lever. Mist filling the tube, the man gave a pained scream.

"A couple more seconds, old friend."

The machine beeped and the door opened, the man falling forwards face first, looking very much dead.

The head scientist rushed over to him checking his pulse. He sighed and let his friend's wrist fall to the floor.

"Dammit, Roman."

Turning away, heart heavy, he was interrupted by the screaming of the formerly dead man. Looking back in surprise, he saw the man quickly turning into a large blue, vaguely human beast.

Huffing, the former Roman looked at him before shrinking back into his normal form.  
"Roman?" the man looked up smiling.  
"Ok, we almost did it."

* * *

**Tenochtitlan, B.C.**

A young dashing man that had a remarkable resemblance to Tony Stark skipped down the steps smiling with a chalice filled with a purple-red drink.  
"My people," he boomed "Tonight we dine in honor of the return of Quetzalcoatl!" the people below cheered in happiness.

"Now, I need everybody to get ready, big smiles people come on." A figure stumbled up to him with a large scroll all rolled up, out of breath.

"My prince!" the ancient Tony Stark looked at the man,  
"Ah my advisor, what did I do this time?"  
"The… the man that we thought was Quetzalcoatl, was not. He is an imposter! His men are slaughtering ours. We need to rush the process, my prince, before he arrives here!" he said, huffing all the way.  
The prince frowned,  
"What do you mean he's not Quetzalcoatl, everything about him says that it is."

"There is no time for that, the king has ordered me to move ahead." The prince frowned, but nodded.

They hurriedly reached the top of a large set of stairs, multiple figures with decorative headbands.  
"Prince," one said "You've arrived. Now we can begin." One of them put a vest on him made with the face of a jaguar on the front, and handed the prince a ring that had a faint yellow glow, while the others chanted in an ancient language.

"The ring of our deities, blessed by Huitzilopochtli, may it give you strength and power." Hearing explosions in the back ground the shamans finished, their chanting bringing an unearthly mist and darkening the skies. The one that approached him lifted a hand that was now glowing blue.

"Now go my prince!" before shooting a blue blast at him that made him disappear in a poof of blue smoke.

The shamans blinked.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the present.  
**The young man poofed out in front of a unknowing couple who yelped in surprise.  
"Where am I?" he asked, before being surprised by the language he was speaking.

"Uh, New York." The man said.

"What is this… 'New York'? It sounds like some sort of terrible disease." They looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"Nice one dude, what's next? You won't know what America is?" the prince blinked.

"What _is_ this 'America'" they laughed again before walking off.

"Wait," he said, stopping the couple, "What year is this?"

They looked at him,  
"Uh, 2014." That… cleared nothing up for him.

"And you are?" he turned to see a man with a black eye patch and trench coat.

"You are?" the young man fired back.

"I am director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. And your ring has interested us."

* * *

**Glasgow, Scotland**

The man scrambled forwards, pushing a trashcan over as he tried to escape the frightening black shadow that pursued him. Turning backwards for a minute, seeing that he wasn't being followed anymore he stopped and breathed loudly.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He turned around to see a man in a full black body fitting suit, all sorts of grooves and layered armor on it. The man cursed to himself, knowing that he was backed into a corner intentionally.

Knowing he had no other options, he put his fists up.

"Who do you think you are? Batman?" the masked man laughed in a very filtered robotic voice.  
"No. I am something much worse than a fictional character." Disappearing and reappearing right in front of him, the man continued,

"I'm real." He said before stabbing a sword into the man's stomach. The man spluttered and stepped back,

"Just what are you." He asked between deep gasps.

"I am an assassin, a killer, I am Death's Call. And you just lost my game." He said before decapitating the man with another sword and grabbing the head then teleporting away.

* * *

**Orbiting Outside Neptune**

There was peace in the room. Until the bright explosion of course. A blonde tattooed woman ran through, bright red blasts following her. She ran forwards randomly shooting yellow blasts back at her chasers, all of which wore silver armor.

Running forward she went into a cartwheel before jumping and flying, a bright yellow streak following her. She looked back at her attackers and charged a large yellow ball preparing to blast it, until she felt a hand on the back of her head.

"Your dead. Boom." He said pushing her head forward. She laughed out,

"I yield, I yield!" the man laughed as well and picked her up in a bridal position.

"And how was your day, my love?" he asked.

"It was fine, thank you for asking." He set her down.

"Your father requested your presence in the-" a man had come by and was whispering into his ear.

"What do you mean inva-" he was cut off yet again by a lance being impaled through his chest.

She screamed, the man looked at her for a minute before sputtering out,

"Run." Before being pulled back into the darkness as a swarm of soldiers invaded the room, and the rest of the ship from what she could see. She nodded and ran to the nearest window. Looking back at the soldiers that noticed her, she braced herself before jumping into the cold vacuum of space.

Agent Coulson stumbled into Fury's line of sight.

"Sir, I think you need to see this." Leading the director up to the top of the helicarrier, where he saw a woman embedded in a dent.

"Who is she?" he asked.  
"We don't know, she just appeared last night." Coulson answered.

"Well get her downstairs. We'll talk to her when she wakes up."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Stepping out of the chains, the figure walked forwards, cracking his neck loudly. He looked left and right through the unlit hallways, searching for any sign of life.

Waving his hand, he looked at his appearance. Grabbing his chin, he turned his head left and right, seeing the rugged hair and beard.

_Been down here for far too long. Wonder how sister is doing?_

Using a small amount of magic, he opened a rift in front of him.

Stepping through he watched the masses run around in a panic. An odd looking figure ran in front of him, looking to impale him with a bayonet/staff.

Knocking the staff out of the man(?)'s hand, he grabbed the monster's throat and lifted him up, getting a good look at him. After a moment he snapped its neck.

Reaching down, he grabbed the odd staff. Silver rushed over it, thickening the shaft as the bayonet head was encircled by an open wolf's mouth.

Aiming it at a random bystander, it shot a blue blast out.

_Oh yes. _

The man looked around creating a mental list.

_Hm, So let's see: 1: Reunite with his father, 2: Destroy those fools that casted him out, and 3: Destroy this world._

He had much to do.

Yes, Fenrir had much to do indeed.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

The man vaulted from rooftop to rooftop, chasing another man running beneath him.

Jumping down onto the man, he grabbed him by the wrist and neck and slammed him face first into the wall.  
"Where is your boss!?" he roared at the man who appropriately wet himself.  
"I don't know, okay? I'm just a messenger, they don't know anything!" the other man cried.

"You're lying." The vigilante growled out, "And if you don't tell me the truth, you'll spend the rest of the day six feet under."

"Ok, ok… in a warehouse by the bay, there is a statue of an angel." The man whimpered.

"Good. Now you get to sleep." He said before slamming the smaller man's head into the wall.

Following the man's instructions, he reached the aforementioned warehouse. Stepping into the darkness, someone flipped a switch creating a blinding light that immediately illuminated the area.

"Well, Greedy-Boy, ain't this sweet. Ya came all da way down here to meet little ol' me." The vigilante, Greed, looked up at a platform where a man was standing in a black trench coat. There was a large amount of armed men surrounding greed.

"Salvatore." Greed growled out, "You are going down."

The man up top laughed, "Ya got nothing to take me down with! And even if ya did, it's not like ya goin' ta make it outta dis alive." He finished.

A number of scenarios briefly flashed through the vigilante's mind.

Reaching down to a pouch in his green jacket, he pressed a button that immediately shut the lights off. There was a few minutes of commotion before Salvatore found the light switch.

Flipping it on, he gasped to see the other man standing right in front of him, and all of his thugs unconscious on the floor.

"I told you that you were going down." The vigilante said before the police sirens arrived.

Walking to the entrance of the warehouse, he set a tape recorder down.

Sitting on a rooftop, he heard the sound of someone walking up from behind him. Turning around, he saw a blonde man with a bow strapped to his back.  
"Greed?" the mysterious man asked.  
"If I am?" the vigilante deadpanned.

"I need you to take this."

Handing Greed a clipboard he took a step back.  
Looking over it for a minute he spoke,

"What's in New York for me?"

Turning back, he saw that the man had disappeared.

"So that's what that's like."

* * *

**The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

"So, how is the search for Agent Pozhar coming?" Fury asked.

"Little to nothing. He's good at hiding, I'll give him that." Agent Romanoff answered.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me, you could just ask." A thick African accent sounded from the shadows. A man in a black, blue, and silver outfit stepped out.

"Natalia, Kak dela? Vse yeshche sil'noye dvizheniye s Barton?" he asked in Russian.

"YA khorosho, i da ya. On vse yeshche sdelal na vas za krazhu yego veshch', khotya" she answered.

"Pozor, khotya yego sposobnost' derzhat' obidu vpechatlyayet."

"Alright, this reunion is all nice and all, but where have you been? We almost had to declare you a rogue agent." Fury stated.

"Well, some of us would appreciate paid vacations."

"We need you to look through this." Fury answered bluntly, straight to business.

"And what is this." He said taking the envelope Fury offered him.

"This is a new team."

Looking through the files, he viewed the contents of the people in it.

"What happened to the Avengers?"

"We still have them, but some of them have moral codes. They won't do all the stuff that our people can't do."

"… So, what exactly _is_ the Darksider initiative?"

* * *

**Tenochtitlan, B.C. (Alternate Origin, Warning: Curses upon curses upon curses.)**

A young dashing man that had a remarkable resemblance to Tony Stark skipped down the steps smiling with a chalice filled with a purple-red drink.

"My people," he boomed "Don't embarrass me, you asswipes!" One person cheered in happiness.

Walking to the man, he embraced him. Looking over the man's shoulder, he ran his hand over his neck.

"Alright people, don't fuck up!"

A figure stumbled up to him with a large scroll all rolled up, out of breath.

"Bra!" the ancient Tony Stark looked at the man,

"Wassup!?" he said, bro-hugging the man.

"Holy shit! They are killing, like everybody!" he said, huffing all the way.

The prince frowned,

"What do you mean 'killing everybody'?"

"They fucked… everything… up… it was… pretty bad. No time, you must get superpowers!" The prince smiled and nodded.

They hurriedly reached the top of a large set of stairs, multiple figures with decorative headbands.

"Holy shit dude, they killed like-" he was cut off by the advisor, "I've already told him this."

"Ok, well, let's pump this shit!" One of them put a vest on him made with the face of a jaguar on the front, and handed the prince a ring that had a faint yellow glow, while the others chanted in an ancient language.

"Use this shit." Hearing explosions in the back ground the shamans finished, their chanting bringing an unearthly mist and darkening the skies.

"What does this do?" the prince asked.  
Bitch slapping the prince, the original shaman yelled,  
"IT GIVES YOU SUPERPOWERS!"

The one that approached him lifted a hand that was now glowing blue.

"Now go fuck shit up!" he said before shooting a blue blast at him that made him disappear in a poof of blue smoke.

The shamans blinked.

"Did it work?" one asked.

"Only history will tell." The main one replied, stone faced.

"That's not really assuring." The main one put a finger up to the other man's mouth,

"Shhshhshh."

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" one in the back asked.

"Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the present.**

The young man poofed out in front of a unknowing couple who yelped in surprise.

"Radical!" he said, before playing an air guitar solo that actually made sound, "Where in the Satan's anus am I?"

"Uh, New York." The man said.

"What is this… 'New York'? It sounds like some sort of terrible disease." They looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" the prince blinked.

"I'M A FUCKING SPY!" he turned to see a man with a black eye patch and trench coat.

"What do you people want from me?!" the young man cried.

"JOIN MY FUCKING TEAM!" Fury yelled, frothing at the mouth, before bitch slapping the prince with the clipboard.

**Translation: **

**Update: This story is going on a temporary hiatus due to current circumstances (School, family stuff, shit you guys don't care about.) the three stories are already piling up on me (And two of them aren't even past the infancy stage!), so i'm taking a break with this one. It'll return when either I A. Finish one of the other stories, or B. Get the motivation to do three stories at once again.**

**Natalia, How are you? Still going strong with Barton?**

**I'm fine, and yes I am. He's still mad at you for stealing his gimmick though.**

**Shame, his ability to hold a grudge is impressive.**

**A/N: So this is my OC-tastic Marvel story. It'll take the back burner to my other story, The Life of a Clown Prince of Crime. Aside from that, the updates will be even slower considering I don't have a solid plot line, although the next few chapters will be introductions for the team. **

**Other than that, this'll be fun.**

**R&R, LOL**

**-Infernokota **


End file.
